


Hold On To Me

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Dead Dean Winchester, Dead Sam Winchester, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jack Kline Lives, Jack Kline Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack wanted to scream, he wanted to throw something and watch it break into pieces, he wanted the sickening pain in his chest to stop, he wanted to jump out the window of jody's guest bedroom and run until his legs gave out and he couldn't breathe.he wanted his fucking family back.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hold On To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two : Crying Into Chest
> 
> the fact that my brain barely could figure out how it wanted to work with this prompt is a little sad but i managed to do this sjfnskfks.

jack wanted to scream, he wanted to throw something and watch it break into pieces, he wanted the sickening pain in his chest to stop, he wanted to jump out the window of jody's guest bedroom and run until his legs gave out and he couldn't breathe.  
  
he wanted his fucking family back.  
  
blood was still on his hands, dried up into a dirty almost-brown and charcoal colored feathers were still burned against his skin, staining him in a way that he feared wouldn't wash off. the sounds of castiel being smote, of sam choking, of dean screaming, of his own broken sobbing continued to fill his ears even though the moment was hours old already.  
  
the moment that chuck killed his only family just so that he could have the last laugh before jack ended him once for all; in comparison to the way jack killed chuck, nick's death was almost nothing. he had been so enraged and filled with vengeance that he didn't even think twice before tearing into chuck, not even remembering what he did as his brain felt the need to block out the memory but according to patience, it was....... _intense._  
  
jack pulled the coat tighter around his body, burying himself in the cloth and taking a deep breath, if he closed his eyes and imagined hard enough, it would be like he was just hugging castiel and that everything was okay. but, the harsh reality that he was clinging onto the last physical thing he had to remember his father was hard to ignore.  
  
the creaking of the bedroom door made jack jump, the nephilim looking up and seeing the hallway light pour into the room, kaia standing in the doorway and jack wanted to give her a smile, but it wasn't even worth the effort to fake that, she had seen him clinging to his father's dead body and sobbing, so what was the point?  
  
there was a large pit of guilt in jack's stomach that patience had seen all that gore in her visions, but if she hadn't then they wouldn't have driven to the bunker at all and he'd probably be dead on the floor with an archangel blade in his chest, joining the rest of his family as their blood stained the cement beneath them, waiting for who knows how long before someone found their corspes.  
  
maybe that would've been the better ending instead of jody collecting the broken nephilim into her arms and bringing him to her house, giving him a less trauma-filled place to stay while he coped with his losses.  
  
"...i'd ask if you were okay, but...." kaia muttered awkwardly, stepping into the room and jack shrugged, "do you want to clean up? i know it's late, but it might help to not have all that.....stuff on you." she cooed as she walked towards him, the blonde holding a hand out to look at the stains coating his skin, turning his hand over to see the liquid dried into the crevices of his nails and skin, flexing his fingers a little, "i.....i don't know if can."  
  
"like, you don't know if you can move or if you can wash it off yet?"  
  
".........both?"  
  
kaia sat down on the bed, jack realizimg that she was wearing the sweater that he had given her all those months ago, getting the urge to smile at the memory of bringing his only friend back to her home world, things were so much simpler then, even if they were still incredibly horrible; "claire packed a bunch of your stuff before we left, like clothes and i think she even grabbed your computer; it's got a bunch of stickers on it, right?"  
  
jack nodded, appreciating that kaia was trying really hard to get him to do something besides sit in the dark, "you don't have to if you really can't, but maybe shower or clean your hands at least. i'm sure it'd be more comfortable to wear other clothes." she suggested and jack looked down at himself, seeing his clothes were covered in blood splatter and the ash of angel feathers. "i'll grab your computer and i can set up something to watch if that'll help."  
  
".......that sounds nice."  
  
kaia gave him a warm smile, seeming accomplished with herself, "let's do it, then." she cooed before she stood up, holding a hand out to jack and he hesitantly took it, standing up on sore legs and letting her guide him to the bathroom down the hall.  
  


**•••**

  
  
" _sexiest androids in town; now i know why you insisted on coming here._ "  
  
jack kept his focus on the video game footage playing on his laptop screen, the voices of the detroit become human characters mingling with the voices of the people playing the game; sam always thought that these youtubers were a little too "adult" for jack to watch as some of the jokes they made were a little inappropriate, but dean had always said that jack would learn stuff like that eventually, and that "he's heard worse from us, sammy", which was true to a certain extent.  
  
despite their channel being named "game grumps", these two men and their friends that appeared sometimes made jack rather happy, giving him a sense of comfort whenever he needed it.  
  
even when it was so damn hard to smile right now, he managed a small one every now and then when they said something that would normally make him laugh, kaia laughing at them instead as she watched with him, sitting in the guest bed and keeping her friend company that he asked for.  
  
"he's like dean." jack mumbled so lowly that kaia almost didn't hear it, "who?" she asked, even though she had a feeling who jack was reffering to, and the blonde pointed at one of the characters; hank anderson, a middle-aged policeman who was forced to work with an android that went by the name of connor. "he's like dean, just older......i think." he explained and kaia smiled, "he's actually younger, but yeah, they're pretty similar."  
  
jack gave a tiny smile, his mouth a little shaky as he did so, leaning his head on her shoulder and sinking into the bed a little more, "me and connor are similar."  
  
"yeah, you're both babies."  
  
"i'm almost four." jack muttered, almost grumpily, and kaia laughed, patting his shoulder a little, "you're right, you're a big boy, my bad." she teased and she could've sworn that she saw jack roll his eyes, the blonde remaining silent and keeping his focus on the gameplay, a minute or so going by before kaia heard him sniffle a little and her heart dropped, feeling the fabric covering her shoulder get wet with tears and she didn't even hesitate in pulling jack into a hug, turnimg her body so that she could comfortably wrap her arms around him and he almost immediately melted into her touch, burying his face in her chest as his body shook with quiet sobs.  
  
"i-i just really miss them."  
  
"they miss you too, jack. but, i know that they'd be proud of you for winning."  
  
jack didn't respond, just clinging to kaia's sweater as he cried, letting out tears that should've been released hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
